plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rita "Ash" Dheris
Rita "Ash" Dheris '''is a character on Plagued created on September 19, 2010. She is a Raider and technically a Human Rogue, although since Ash is a moderator on Plagued, her member group is Global Moderator. Personality Rita was cursed from childhood with a split-personality disorder, usually only traumatic events or extreme stress/emotion triggered the sudden change of heart. When she is in her normal state, her strongest attributes are her kindness, extreme loyalty, cheerful at times, calm and open with others, protective of friends and loved ones, a strong will and determination to survive at any cost. Rita’s biggest fear is to be alone, but she knows that seeking people out recklessly would lead to her death. Due to the death of her best friend, the boundary between both personalities broke down so the changes are more spontaneous; making her sanity unstable as time passes. When she enters her other personality, her entire outlook on life changes as she takes on another life completely. Due to her strong morals and modest nature, her alternate personality causes her to become far more outgoing and shows an unfathomable lust for gore and causing pain to others. Along with the feelings of a cold-blooded killer, she becomes very reckless, destructive, morbid, bloodthirsty, vicious, and demented. The best known way to snap her out of this state is causing her pain or knocking her unconscious. History For as long as Rita could remember, she had always had it tough in life. She lived in Canada with her parents, though there was the occasional fight that would cause her parents to separate off and on. Even as a child Rita never found many friends or people to be close to through her tough times. Her overall appearance and attitude as a child led her to become an outcast in society, always given the short hand in everything and never given the chance for a perfect youth like all the children around her. At the age of seven, Rita’s parents had first discovered signs of her "illness". After a brutal fight that had began when four teenage males surrounded Rita and beat her up because of her looks and distasteful personality. While under extreme stress, she began to lash out wildly and took a knife one of the boys were carrying. In this isolated incident, the four boys were beaten and stabbed within range of death, before police were called by an onlooker that afternoon. Rita had snapped, and when she had realized what she did snapped out of her rage only to be taken in by police. The memory had been blocked from her mind, and nobody outside of those involved were ever told. Her family allowed her to go to school still, but she was picked up from school every day and never allowed to leave the house except for education and to see her therapist. When reaching the age of 15, she was allowed to live her normal life again. No more therapist, no more escorts, only a normal high-school life for a normal teenager. The incident was case-closed, as her parents and the authorities saw her actions as self-defense gone wrong. While attending high school, Rita met many friends and enjoyed hanging out like she was never able to as a child. She met one girl in particular, Chloe who became her best friend. Many years wore on, and the two became the closest of friends. Separating themselves from the rest of the ‘friends’ they had made, the two became closer than sisters and graduated happily together. Rita’s family began to tear apart once again from there, and after much turbulence her parents left her behind during a move, kicking her to the street. She was then taken in by Chloe’s family, and lived with them; receiving the love she never had from her own family before. That is, until two years ago when Rita and Chloe both were at College together. The public had first heard of the unusual strain of walking dead, Chloe thought the idea was neat, since she was an avid fan of gory movies and video games. Rita hated gore, so she decided they would get Chloe’s family and flee to a safe area. Leaving the life they once had, after about four months of the initial incident, Rita, Chloe and her family were safely protected in a manor in the well-hidden forests of southern Ontario. One night the manor was attacked while everyone lay sleeping, Chloe and Rita managed to escape but her family failed to, Chloe was bitten by a creature commanding the Lessers, an Overmind who had slain the survivors hiding in the manor. After only an hour, Rita was told by Chloe she was bitten and told Rita to escape alone. Rita refused to, and continued with Chloe on her back until they were attacked in the forest by that same Overmind from before. Rita was beaten down by the assailant, while Chloe lay turning right before her eyes. Finally the Overmind left, knowing the new lesser would finish the job for him. Rita wept for ages it seemed, her best friend now attacking her and all she could do was try and reason with it. After being chased and barely able to escape her, Rita had to pull a steel bar on Chloe and ended it. With Rita’s sanity now out of control, she escaped from Canada and made her way from place to place. She threw down her old name and old life, taking on a new alias ‘ash’ founded after the fires she would encounter in every town she passed through; '''Like ashes bowling in the wind I will never stop moving on. Passing through the live of survivors she came across like ashes blowing away in the wind. Ash travels alone hoping to find a reason to carry on her miserable existence, and hopes to one day find the creature that had turned her best friend into one of the cursed dead. Recent Months Upon Ash arriving within the city limits she's met both a few strong allies and even stronger enemies. She's seen many gruesome battles and has been to many places, but has been reluctant to call 4th street her home playground. As for her mental state, it's slowly been deteriorating over the past five months of her time spent within the city, and she has began to lose her mind far more frequently; killing countless humans within the city outskirts on a weekly basis. So far she's managed to remain undetected by her deeds, and remains alone wandering the city day after day; looking for her reason to keep going. Ash has began to lose hope in ever finding the creature involved in her best friends' death, and is beginning to accept she may no longer have a future waiting for her. She knows too-well she'll die within this city, it's only a matter of time before she loses the last of her humanity. Recently however, Ash was recruited into the Raiders by a chance encounter with another, Jon O'Connell. And until now, has been adjusting to the lifestyle of a rogue group. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Active